New Student
by CloudySky1827
Summary: I'm still trying to figure this out.. This is another try of my first one. My first chapter didnt save... So this is about 1827. Enma is a new student. Hibari gets jealous of Enma and Tsuna's friendship. Hibari is kind of OOC. just as a warning so that one of my friends can stop saying it o3o
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the No-good Tsuna (short for Sawada Tsunayoshi) had been daydreaming about his boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya. As the bell rang, Tsuna quickly shuffled out of the class hoping to get a glimpse of his beloved before his next class. However, when he got at the reception room, where Hibari always was, he was no where to be found. Tsuna sighed. He didn't see him yesterday much either..

"Sawada.. What are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around, he found himself looking up at the man he had been searching for.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"There is going to be a new student tomorrow. His name is Enma. I did some research about him yesterday..."

"_So that's where Hibari-san was.._"Tsuna thought.

"...turns out that his and your personality are very similar. Shy. Incompetent. No-Good. You get the point." Hibari smirked at the sight of disappointment clinging around Tsuna.

"And..?" Tsuna sighed out.

"And.. I'm asking you to make sure he gets everywhere. He only came here to escape his non-stop bullying back from where he originally came from. Make sure he doesn't want to leave here. We wouldn't want to spoil our school name, now would we?" Hibari asked, with a some-what threatening tone.

_"I wonder where this sense of threat is coming from this time." _Tsuna thought to himself.

"Okay? Got it? Good." Hibari cut off Tsuna from his thoughts.

"Wait! Don't you think you should ask someone else to do this? I mean, I get bullied every day. Being called 'No-Good Tsuna'. Wouldn't that make Enma become unpopular also?"

"... Whatever. Just keep him here. Such as, let's say a weak and puny little herbivore. Oh look. Another thing you guys have in common."

"WHAT?"

"heh. Now run along. Don't be late. Or I'll bite you to death." Again, Hibari whips out his tonfas, as if he got them out of a magical worm hole that spit it out when needed.

Seriously. WHERE DO THEY COME FROM?!

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! BYE!" Tsuna shouted his last few words as he was already a few meters away, sprinting from death.

Hibari sighed. "I really do wonder sometimes about how I feel like this towards him.."  
Slowly, he closed the door again, shutting himself into a silent and lonely place.

* * *

"Please welcome Enma Kozato. He will be in your classes, so please guide him along the school and help him whenever he is in need!"

The door slowly opened, revealing a red-head who shyly looked down with a face turning a deep red.  
As he walked into the classroom, Tsuna heard dozens of girls whispering their thoughts to another person around them.

Tsuna, staring at Enma gazed at his soft-looking hair.  
Enma slowly looked up, locking eyes with Tsuna. Making him blush even more, he looked back down.  
Tsuna stared puzzled. It was reasonable to be shy, but he had never seen anyone this shy before.

_"I guess his lack of self-confidence may have been from all the years of bullying.." _Tsuna thought.

"Okay.. Well... Enma, go sit behind Tsuna. Tsuna, wave so he knows who you are please?"

As Tsuna waved, the phone rang, leaving the teacher scurrying over the the phone and keeping her there for a few minutes.

Enma sat down and looked at his thumbs tucked away in the desk.

Tsuna knew he had to be extremely cautious about what he said, hoping to not scare the new classmate off or anything.

"Umm. Hi..! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Most people just call me Tsuna though. Nice to meet you..!" Tsuna said with a hint of awkwardness.

Enma looked up, shocked that anyone wanted to talk to him. "Nice to you meet you too.." he mumbled.

As the teacher got off the phone, Tsuna sighed and waited for the period to inch away until lunch time.

* * *

Before lunch, Tsuna ran over to Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called. Hibari looked over his shoulder to find his herbivore running to him. "What is it Sawada? Are you being nice to Enma, as I instructed you to do so?"

"Yes.."

"So. What do you need? I'm patrolling. You know how people get crazy for lunch.. Why don't you go invite him or something. I'm leaving anyway." Hibari said, exiting.

"_I thought you asked me 'What is it?' meaning YOU WOULD TALK TO ME."_

Tsuna sighed and ran off to look for him.

Lunch was too awkward for Tsuna. No one said a peep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna invited Enma to lunch privately, hoping that Gokudera and Yamamoto wouldn't scare him away (as Hibari had instructed). Tsuna tried to shoo away the awkwardness by asking some questions about Enma himself but all that came out was "soo..." because he was afraid. As the bell to the next class rang, Tsuna thanked god that he had ended the awkwardness. As Tsuna got up, he heard Enma finally say something.

"Umm.. Tsuna! Can you help guide me to my nex..." The rest was too soft to hear.  
"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."  
"I said can you guide me to my next class..."  
"Oh. Sorry. What class do you have next?"

As Enma showed Tsuna his schedule, he knew that it looked so familiar.. He took out his and compared them. They were exactly the same! (Besides the I.D and name of course..)

Shock filled Tsuna. He wondered if it was Hibari's doing.

"We have the same exact classes. So at the end of each class, wait for me, okay? Just follow me around or something" Tsuna said. "Okay.. I pack up rather slow, so you may be the one who has to wait." "Erm.. Maybe we should go now..?" "Yeah. Let's go."

During gym, Tsuna's team lost a game of basketball.

"The only reason we lost was because No-Good Tsuna was on our team. Every team he's on loses!" One of his team mates whispered. However, it was loud enough for him to hear. Tsuna sighed in exasperation. Everyone knew he wasn't good at sports.. Why must they keep picking on him?

As Tsuna was about to change, the team mate threw a broom at him.

"HEY. Since you made us lose, you clean up the gym locker rooms. 'kay? Good luck LOSER." With that, the boy walked away laughing

"..." Tsuna sighed. _"Again..." _he thought.

When Tsuna was done cleaning, he ran off. In the hall, the art teacher was carrying buckets of loosely closed paint cans. Suddenly, he ran into the teacher, spilling the paint everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologized. "Oh my.. What am I going to do now? More importantly what are we going to do about this mess? Hibari Kyoya will comp-"

"What is this mess here?!"

Tsuna and the art teacher turned around, discovering a furious Hibari.

"Is this your doing Sawada?" He glared at the once again No-Good Tsuna. "Uhhhh..." "Clean this mess up. NOW. Or I'll Bite you to death. Get started."

Tsuna began to look for cleaning supplies. He found everything he needed. However, he would have to get his clothes dirty, as he had to bend down on the paint and possibly get paint smeared onto him.

"I'm sorry Sawada.." Tsuna turned and saw the art teacher. "No. Don't apologize! It was my fault that I was running.. I should have just walked." "Sorry again though." The teacher looked at him and walked away.

After hours of cleaning, Tsuna finally finished. He walked home cautiously and checked every corner until he got home.

Well, almost home atleast.

He heard a few men or teenagers grunting and shouting something threatening. Regretting it the second he looked, Tsuna wanted to take a peek. He gasped and stared in horror when he saw.

"HEY! STOP! What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted and ran towards them. "Huh? Oh look, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna." The tallest (most likely the "head") laughed and his companions started laughing with him after looking at him for, what seemed to be, approval.

"Hey, let's have fun beating him up too." The "head" sneered.

After several minutes, they came to a stop because an adult came by (one with authority).

_"Thank god.." _Tsuna laid there tired and injured. He closed his eyes hoping to drift asleep. Then he heard a sniffle and opened his eyes up immediately. He had completely forgot about him!

"Enma! Are you okay?" He got up and ran to him. Enma sat there rubbing his eyes and trying to tend his wounds. "Enma come over to my house. I'll ask my mom to help treat you."

Tsuna grabbed Enma and dragged him to his house.

"Mom! Can you please help me? Bring some bandages too!" he shouted.

After a few minutes of nursing, Tsuna's mom, Nana, asked Enma about himself.

"So, you're new right? Has Tsu-kun been nice to you? Have you?" Nana looked over to her son at the last question. "Of course mom!" he said with an awkward laugh.

"Good. Enma, why don't you stay for dinner?" she asked

"Umm. I would love to! But I have to get back to my house. My friends must be worried." Enma stood up suddenly but got a little woozy. "Thanks again Mrs. Sawada.. Bye Tsuna see you tomorrow."

"Bye Enma!" Tsuna called out.

"Bye~~ Have a safe trip home! Don't ever hesitate to come over if you ever get injured okay? Take care!" Nana shouted. She closed the door behind him and returned to the kitchen, calling Tsuna in. Reborn, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo were already there.

"Eat up Tsuna. Make sure you get lots of sleep also. You have a test tomorrow, right?"

Tsuna froze. _"Oh sh-.. i completely forgot.._"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day during school..

"Take your seats! We're going to talk about the test." The teacher called out.

As everyone took their seats, the teacher explained that the test was going to be delayed for a little longer. The reason being was because on the quiz, not many people did well so she decided to give them more time to study. The class cheered and some moaned. Tsuna felt relieved and turned to Enma.

"Thank goodness. Right?" Tsuna laughed a little.  
"The teacher said I didn't have to take the test.. I just got here." (I dont know what to name the teacher :D)  
"Well lucky you." Tsuna pouted, causing Enma to laugh. Tsuna looked at Enma in surprise with the sudden mood change of Enma. He never thought Enma would laugh like that. He blushed a little at the thought.  
"Well, that wouldn't be fair would it, Tsuna?"  
"I guess not."

* * *

"Okay Class Dismissed!"

* * *

_"Wow.. He really does pack up slow"_ Tsuna thought. Enma was packing up in a rush, though he was still packing up excruciatingly slow.  
"Sorry Tsuna.. I did warn you that I pack up slow."  
"It's okay! Take your time." _Though you really shouldn't need more time.._

"okay I'm done! Thanks for waiting.."  
"No problem."

During their next classes, the process repeated every time.

Before lunch, Tsuna asked Enma, "Do you want to join some of my friends for lunch?"  
"Who?"  
"Um. Gokudera and Yamamoto. Is that okay with-"  
"Can I not? Gokudera kind of scares me.."  
"It's okay! I'll restrain him if I have to okay?"  
"... Okay.."

* * *

After lunch, Enma felt that he could trust Tsuna.  
For the next few weeks, he became more and more comfortable with Tsuna and his friends. Tsuna and Enma became best friends and had a close relationship.

A few more weeks later, Tsuna felt something in his gut when he talked to Enma.  
_"Why do I feel like this? This feeling is so familiar.. But I can't seem to.."_ At that moment he realized. He cut off Enma from his sentence and excused himself to go somewhere. He went straight to the reception room.

"Hibari-san? Where are you?" The room was empty. Tsuna sighed, left in despair. He remembered that he hadn't seen Hibari in weeks. After waiting and searching a few more minutes, he gave up, feeling a bit lonely inside. He missed Hibari terribly and wanted to see him. With a gloomy aura, Tsuna dragged back to Enma hearing nothing but his thoughts.  
_"Where is he? At times like these too. He's usually patrolling the school but why isnt he now?"_

* * *

The next day, Tsuna felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt.  
"Waaah!" Tsuna fell backwards and was hit back. He fell face first to the floor and slowly closed his eyes, giving in.

* * *

When he was awaken, he found himself in the reception room. Tsuna sat up and looked around. Then he felt a pain in his back and knew someone had actually hit him. Guessing that it was Hibari, he felt upset. Never had he hit him for no reason. Only in the beginning of the relationship when he still couldn't accept the fact that they were dating Hibari would bite Tsuna to death.  
Tsuna looked out the window noticing Hibird flying around singing the school's anthem. He didn't realize how long he was staring outside until the bell rang, snapping Tsuna out of his trance.  
_Time to leave_, Tsuna thought.

As Tsuna walked to the door, it creaked open.  
"Hibari-san!" Tsuna was so happy to finally talk to him again. He ran to him about to give him a hug, but Hibari pushed him away. Tsuna stared in confusion. He had always let Tsuna hug him, even if he didn't hug him back.  
"Why do you seem so distant?"  
Hibari scoffed. "Me? You were the one who decided to ignore me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't act innocent. I've seen the faces you've been making to that new student. You had that spark in your eyes, the same when you talked to me."  
"That's so not true."  
"Yes, it is 'so true'."  
"How would you even know that? I haven't seen you in weeks, and now you're just accusing me of doing things? Do you even have any proof?!"  
"Proof? What, you need more proof than what I've already said? You ignored me a-"  
"You've never even called out to me!" Tsuna shouted.  
"Don't raise your voice at me Sawada. Don't forget your place. And you're always so BUSY flirting with Enma. You get deaf whenever you talk to the person you love! You zone out and only concentrate on him. You used to be like that with me, but now I've been kicked out and replaced by him!" Hibari was getting irritated.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tsuna swung his hand to Hibari's face, causing a loud _Slap! _sound. Hibari was shocked at the action. Though the surprise was soon faded into Anger.  
"If you can't even trust me anymore, What reason is there to continue the relationship!?" Tsuna yelled.  
"OH I'M SORRY. I didn't REALIZE the it was still ON GOING! AFTER ALL, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HAD A CONVERSATION WITH ME?!"  
"If that's what you think.. Then let's just END IT." Tsuna shrieked. Tears over flowed his eyes and he ran out the room sobbing.

Hibari looked at the door and gripped his hands into a fist. He slammed the door shut and stomped over to his desk. He shoved everything off, causing a huge mess to pile onto the floor. The remaining and somewhat heart-broken teen sat on his chair and looked out the window into the sky. His once beloved sky.  
"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe walked in and noticed the mess. "What happened here?" He rushed over to the pile when he was stopped by his leader's colder than ever tone.  
_"Leave it."_ Hibari growled.  
"O-Okay..?" Kusakabe walked backwards awkwardly towards the door, turning and taking his exit leaving the upset skylark to cool down.

_What have I just done? _Tsuna and Hibari asked themselves simultaneously.  
Tsuna looked up at the clouds sobbing.  
Hibari looked up at the sky heart broken.

_What do I do now? _They thought


	4. Chapter 4

_The __next day..._

"Hey! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to him.  
"Don't talk so fondly of him like that! Tenth! How are you doing today?" Gokudera bowed down to his boss.  
"... Hey guys.."  
"? Is something bothering you Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked worried. He's seen him upset before, but never this upset.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just um.. tired. That's all." Tsuna said.  
"Tsuna!" Enma called out, waving and trotting to him. At the sight of him, his heart ached. Enma was the main reason why Tsuna broke up with Tsuna. He tried to push away the thought.  
"Hi Enma." Tsuna tried to smile but it came out horribly. Enma caught it and his face became over powered from worry.  
"Tsuna, are you okay?" Enma asked cautiously.  
"As if you could make him feel better!" Gokudera yelled jealously.

Tsuna sighed as he blocked out the fight. As usual, Yamamoto held the bomber back as Enma looked at him scared and felt guilty (for some apparent reason). All he could think about was the fight he had with his boyfriend yesterday.. That is, _Ex-_boyfriend. Tsuna wanted to cry. Never has he felt so depressed before.

During lunch, Tsuna didn't want to hang out with Yamamoto, Gokudera, or Enma. Neither of them would be able to help him and could probably cause things worse. He lied to them, saying that he had a stomach ache and had to go to the bathroom. On the way there, Tsuna ran into Hibari.

For seconds, they stared at each other. Tsuna then ran back when he realized how long they've been standing there. He knew it was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours, being able to finally see who he has longed to see since yesterday and run to him and apologize for everything. But he knew that even if he did apologize, Hibari would still be angry at him.  
_What do I do? _Tsuna asked himself. Tears began streaming down his cheek as he ran back to the rooftop. Stopping at the door, he quickly wiped away the tears and went outside.  
"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "What happened?" He noticed Tsuna's puffy eyes and red nose.  
"What? Oh, it's nothing. I have uh.. allergies." He laughed awkwardly.  
"Didn't you know that, baseball idiot?! You've never even known that he has allergies? And you call yourself a guardian!" Gokudera shouted  
_Like you're the one to talk. I'm obviously lying.._ Tsuna thought.  
"Oh? Is that so?" Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry for bugging you then." He smiled warmly at Tsuna. Tsuna looked away hoping for lunch to end already. However, it lasted for quite some time.

* * *

_The next week_

"Mom, I'm home." Tsuna shouted to his mother. As usual, she was in the kitchen doing something.  
"Okay! Did you lock the door?"  
"Yeah. I'm going upstairs." Tsuna dragged himsef upstairs. When he looked everywhere in his room, locked his door and window, Tsuna laid down on his bed and started crying to himself.  
"What are you crying about _this_ time, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said. Tsuna's eyes snapped open and gasped from shock.  
_How did he get in here?! _Tsuna thought.  
"I came in through the door obviously." Reborn smirked. "You think a hitman can't pick a lock?"  
Tsuna sighed and tried to change the subject. "So where were you before?"  
"Somewhere. Now answer my question."  
"Wh-What question..?" Tsuna chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head.  
"You know. And stop doing that. It's so obvious you're lying."  
Tsuna stopped cold and looked at him. "It's nothing. Just some bullying at school."  
"Stop lying. You'd never cry from bullying. Something happened between you and Hibari, right?"  
"How did you know?! I didn't tell anyone!" Tsuna shouted.  
"I have my resources." With that, Reborn jumped off his bed and strolled downstairs.

"Tsuna! Time to eat!" Nana called.  
"okay!" Tsuna called out. As he walked downstairs slowly, he heard a familiar voice laughing. Stopping, he started thinking more about the skylark, since the voice was his trainer. He held back tears and continued his slow descent.  
"Hey Tsuna!" Dino called out in a cheerful and happy voice.  
"Hey Dino.." Tsuna said weakly. Dino looked at him and at Reborn. They stared at each other for some time as if they were having a mental discussion. Nana sat down and looked at Dino and Reborn. She blinked with confusion.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked. Dino and Reborn looked from each other and both said "Yes."

* * *

"Mom do you want me to wash the dishes?" Tsuna offered.  
"Go upstairs Tsuna, I'll wash them. I also have something to talk with Mama about privately." Dino ordered. Tsuna thought a bit. Then he was worried. What if he accidentally got his mother hurt from some weird accident he does? But putting the worry aside, he walked up, knowing that Reborn or his mother would take action quick enough for safety. Tsuna then did his nightly routines for sleeping. Brushing his teeth, changing, etc. As he dozed off, he heard a quick and somewhat loud yell. It kind of sounded like.. a fangirl scream, if you asked him. But it could've just been the way he heard it, since he was woken up.

He rushed downstairs and saw that nothing was wrong.  
"Mom! What happened?"  
Nana slowly turned to him. The suspense slowly killed Tsuna but then was nearly killed by his mother's hug.  
"WHAT THE HECK?" Tsuna shouted. He gasped for air for his lungs were about to give in.  
"TSUNA! MAMA'S SO PROUD OF YOU!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?"  
There, Tsuna stopped talking (or shouting in this case) "How do you even know about that? Who told you?"  
Mama pointed at Dino who was looking so nervous and guilty.  
"Mama, I didn't finish..." Dino said. Tsuna looked teary and went back upstairs. Dino called out to him, but it was no use. Tsuna had blocked out everything there was to hear.  
"What happened?" Mama asked.  
Dino sighed. "They got into a huge fight and they broke up. I know Tsuna still loves him, but I'm not so sure about Kyoya." _I'm pretty sure Kyoya does still like Tsuna too.. _Dino thought.  
"Oh.. So is that why he's been so upset lately? He's been trying so hard to hide it, but I saw through it. I only didn't point it out because, well, I thought maybe he'd avoid me so he didn't have to talk about it."  
"It's okay. Just try not to bring it up, but try to comfort him time to time. Please?"  
"Okay." Nana said. Dino smiled and dried his hands. After he was done doing so, he walked upstairs and opened the door to Tsuna's room. It was quiet and eerie with no lights on.

"Tsuna?" He called out.  
"Go away.." Tsuna mumbled.  
"I'm sorry I told mama. I just thought that she should know. And that, well... So she can comfort you."  
"Why do you think I kept it a secret? What if she looks at me as a different person?! If she did, she may not even talk to me anymore!" Tsuna complained.  
"Tsuna, your mother would not think of you any different! If you acted this way and was still gay, then she loved you even if she didn't know. That shouldn't change.  
"But a lot of people usually don't do that!"  
"Okay, fine. Forget this. The thing I wanted to tell you most was th-" Dino was cut off by a _BOOM_ sound. They looked and saw Reborn at the door.  
"Dame-Tsuna. There's someone here who wants to see you."  
"Who?" Tsuna asked.  
"Go see for yourself." Reborn walked away downstairs.

As Tsuna started walking down the stairs, Dino followed.  
"AH!" Dino shouted. a split second later, Tsuna found himself buried under Dino.  
"Sorry Tsuna. I fell again!" Dino said. _Of course you did.. _Tsuna thought.  
Dino was still on top of Tsuna even when they were both laughing. A few seconds later, Dino was suddenly hit.  
"DINO?!" Tsuna called out. However, Dino had fallen unconscious due to the sudden blow to his head. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. To his surprise, it was not Reborn standing there. Tsuna gulped.  
"Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for a late update~ i've been a very, very,very, very, LAZY person lately -m-'

* * *

In the doorway stood the angry and jealous skylark. Tsuna cringed with fear as his own guardian began walking towards him at a slow and menacing pace, tonfas still in hand. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly hoping that the angry lark would disappear from his home.  
Sawada_... Come back to me_..  
Tsuna snapped his eyes back open and glanced up at Hibari.

"Hibari-san... What... What are you doing here?" Tsuna sniffled and rubbed his eyes. It was hard to understand because of his quivering voice and the sniffles that came between every other word.  
"... I came back to take back my Herbivore. I think it's safe to say that you've been far from me for quite too long now."  
"But i-it's only been a few wee-"  
"Just days are too long." Hibari sighed and closed his eyes.

**Flashbaaacckkk~**

_"Kyoya!" Dino called out. He was running towards him until he tripped and fell from his foot. Falling face-first, Dino attempted to call out to his student. Hibari sighed.  
"What do you want Herbivore?"  
"Ow.." He grunted in pain and got up. Wobbling, he said, " How are you doing? ow.." Dino rubbed his nose.  
"Do not make me repeat me question." Hibari growled.  
"... What question?" Dino asked. I__nfuriated, Hibari __brutally__ hit Dino on the side of his face, leaving a fresh and noticeable __bruise. "OWWW..." Dino rubbed his cheek with tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't hear you, okay?! If you didn't notice, I fell." Dino pouted.  
"I noticed, bronco. That shouldn't have made you not hear what I said. What do you what?"  
"Ehhh.. I'm here.. for.. training..?"  
"Why are stating that as a question? Let's get to it." Hibari had already started attacking Dino before he could get out his whip.  
"Cheater!" Dino whined. Hibari groaned. "Hurry up you slow horse."  
"Okay. Jeez.. not everyone holds their precious weapons in their hands all day long."  
_

* * *

_**clanging of**** weapons...**_

* * *

Breathless, Hibari took a step back. It has been hours of nonstop training and it was starting to drain him. Hibari mentally groaned in pain. Dino had hit one of his weakest spots, leaving a bruise. This training had been less successful than all the other ones. He knew he was distracted, but he did not know from what. Dino notices this too and weighed out his decisions in his head.  
"Kyoya."

"Kyoya?"

"Kyoyaaa?"

"KYOYA!"

"WHAT?!" Hibari turned around and hit Dino again.  
"St- Ow.. Stop hitting me for god's sake!"  
"Hn. Maybe you should stop shouting in my ear suddenly."  
"What on EARTH are you talking about?! I've called you like 5 times."  
"...No you didn't" hibari looked away. Gloom lingering on his face.  
"Kyoya? What's wrong? Your training didn't go as well as any other ones we've had. I don't have as many bruises and wounds. You know it too. You've been distracted by something."  
"... That's enough. We're done with training. Now get out."  
"I am out.. We're outside if you haven-" Hibari hit Dino again, though with less force.  
"STOP. ITTT!" Then Dino blinked. Hibari didn't hit me as hard as he usually does.. There must be something really bothering him... Could it be **that**? _Dino thought. "Kyoya. You're still in love with Tsuna, aren't you?" Hibari glared at Dino.  
"What makes you think that, horse?"  
"Nothing.. Just wondering.. Well... Eh. Night, Kyoya!" Dino limped away to his car as quick as he could with Romario away from danger._

What if he's right? What if I am still in love with that useless Herbivore? _Hibari thought. Putting the though aside, the angry skylark walked away from Namimori Middle back to his home._

**Another flashbaack~**

_"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe called._  
_"..."_  
_"Kyo-san...?"_

_"..."_  
_"Chairman!" Kusakabe shouted._

_"What? Why are you being so noisy?" Hibari growled._  
_"Well, I was just worried.. You stopped doing your paper work for a while and just stared at the door for minutes." _  
_Hibari sighed. "I'm fine." A few moments later, the bell rang, signaling that there were going to be herbivores to bite to death soon. As the prefect got up, his assistant called out to him once more. "Kyo-san! Wait!" Hibari turned around. "What is it?" Kusakabe sighed.  
"I know it's not much of my business, but... Do you still love Sawada-san? It's just a thought but I wanted to make sure in case that what y-" Hibari slammed his palms down onto his desk, making his loyal subordinate jump from shock. Hibari looked up at Kusakabe with a menacing glare sending off warning bells within him.  
"What's part of my life has **no need** of __anyone other's advice or help. Mind your own business. I don't need Herbivores poking around through my personal life. You and the Bronco. Do you understand me?!"  
Kusakabe gulped. "Y-Yes... I'm sorry for asking." He bowed, hoping to be spared and quickly shuffled away from the reception room._

Is it that obvious?_ Hibari thought_

**No-Longer-a-flashback-time~  
**

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called.  
"hn?" Hibari blinked and realized he was no longer in his glass cage of emotions (lol anchor man line) and refocused back on his Herbivore.  
"You still love me... right?" tsuna asked curiously.  
"Yes. Become mine again." Hibari said bluntly. Without thinking about what he had said before he said so, he looked away in time so that Tsuna wouldn't see his blush.  
Tsuna laughed inwardly. _Too late.. I saw your blush Hibari-san.._ Then he took a huge breath in, hurting his lungs and making him cough. "Hibari-san. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should've known by then that you're very protective over your property, which you stated that I fell into that category, and realized that you were just.." Tsuna stopped cold. The older of the two glanced at Tsuna who looked away. There was an expression on his face practically saying _'I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT'_ Hibari smirked.  
"What?" Hibari asked. "Ehh... Nothing.. Point is, I'm sorry! So will you please forgive me?" Tsuna begged.  
"No." Hibari replied.  
"Eh?" Tsuna looked heart broken. "Then why are you here!?"  
"Grovel."  
"Gr..o..vel?"  
"Now." Hibari stood up and pointed to the floor. "What does that even mean?!" Tsuna shouted.

Taking advantage, Hibari smirked and said "It means you have to give me a kiss." Tsuna blushed madly then realized. "But.. You pointed to the floor.."  
"Hmph. I'm waiting." Hibari puffed his lips in a cute manner that set off warnings in Tsuna's brain.  
"MUKURO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIBARI-SAN!? DID YOU POSSES HIM?!" Tsuna yelled and took Hibari's shoulders. He started shaking him back and forth until he got a headache. A vein popped in Hibari's forehead.  
"How dare you compare me to something so low like that pineapple Herbivore?" Hibari growled. Then Hibari started to emit a murderous aura causing Tsuna to scream. "I'll bite you to death, Herbivore!" Hibari whipped out his tonfas and into his infamous offensive stance, ready to attack.  
_"Even I didn't know what I was doing.. WHY DID I DO THAT?!" _Hibari thought and blushed. Hibari sent an ashamed look down to the floor. He glanced back up half a second later, Tsuna crashed his lips into Hibari's.  
Hibari eyes widened. He looked at Tsuna, who's eyes were shut and needed to be pried apart. When it ended, Hibari smirked.  
"That eager to have a taste of me?" Tsuna gaped in embarrassment and looked down blushing furiously. "You.. you said you were waiting.." Tsuna muttered.  
"pfft... And you took me seriously when I said that it meant to kiss me?" Hibari sneered at the immediate reaction from the useless boy.  
"YOU.. GAH I HATE YOU!" Tsuna started pounding his fists into Hibari's chest. Hibari was laughing his head off mentally for he did not flinch with any of the hits he received. Eventually, Tsuna grew weak and the lark took him into his arms.  
"You really are such a weak herbivore, Tsunayoshi.." Hibari whispered into his ear. Tsuna smiled. _He barely calls me by my first name.._ Tsuna thought. Then he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber in the familiar warmth he'd longed to experience again for weeks.

* * *

"Sawada.."  
"Nngh.. Few.. more minutes.." Tsuna buried deeper into his pillow  
"Wake up."  
"... No..."  
"Hn. No wonder why your late almost every day." Tsuna didn't reply. Hibari took his chances and roughly kissed Tsuna, causing him to panic and wake up.  
"HIBARI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"  
"Be quiet.. you're noisy." Hibari groaned.  
"Ekkk..." Hibari crushed tsuna in his arms with his unbearable strength  
"Sawada. If you're not in school in the next 12 minutes, I will bite you to death. And reveal our relationship on school grounds."  
"WHAT?! NO! People will make fun of me if they find out I'm homosexual!"  
"Well then, that's your problem. Better hurry up, you only have 11 and a half minutes left. I expect you to be in my office by 6:45."  
"But that's 15 minutes earlier than when class starts!" Tsuna whined.  
"Oh well. guess you'll be early." Hibari smiled and hesitated in pulling himself away from his Herbivore.  
"See you soon, Tsuna." With that, Hibari kissed him again, but gently and took his exit from Sawada Residence.


End file.
